


[Podfic] see my other side

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Cover Art Welcome, Download Available, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Under the Red Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from yeswayappianway:“Hey, kid,” Jason said. “It’s okay. Your dad’s gonna need to go to the hospital, but he’ll be fine.”The kid shrunk back from him, her eyes somehow even wider and more panicked than before.Shit.Duration 0:10:33
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	[Podfic] see my other side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [see my other side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473861) by [yeswayappianway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway). 



> See the original text work for author's full tags and notes.

### [Podfic] see my other side - no music

Duration: 0:10:33

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9xjgwyoq4mqpgsk/see%20my%20other%20side.mp3?dl=0) | 4.95 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/See+my+other+side/see+my+other+side.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/49uyeycwfp6rn5e/see_my_other_side.m4b/file) | 4.98 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the link/s above.  
  
---  
  
### 

Thank you to yeswayappianway for having blanket permission to podfic, and also for choosing a title for this in under 15 minutes, at 8am, when I announced I was going to record her as-yet untitled tumblr fic during my scheduled live reading time on the podfichat voice channel. You're basically a superhero. Thank you also to Vidri for continuing to be the world's best beta listener <3

\- - -

So! This is the first podfic I'm publishing (although not the first I recorded) from a batch of recordings that I did to a live audience over voice call - which is VERY NEW AND DIFFERENT FOR ME. I'll probably talk more about it in a freetalk on a longer podfic, but so far it's been a really fantastic experience. I have some really unhelpul perfectionist tendencies, and recording in-person multivoice podfic always really helps me let go of those. Replicating that performance pressure with a live remote audience has also seemed to do the trick, and I might continue with it!

\- - -

Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I'm not doing great at replying right now, but I read and love every comment I get ♥️


End file.
